the_user_fun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The user fun Wiki
Welcome to the User Fun Wiki! We're a collaborative community website that allows everyone from any wiki to join! We want to let people from everywhere across Fandom to have a chance to experience what other users do and perhaps be inspired to join some new wikis. Here, you can feel free to leave jokes, messages, and silly comments. But there are a few rules you must be capable of following, such as the Clubs pages and the Creating Pages pages. If you don't, it could result in harm to your status. Our warnings and blocks are more stable and firm that other wikis, and you may think it's biased. Really, you just have to get used to it. If you're coming from a wiki that's based on plain partying, or perhaps making a page whenever you feel like it, this is unfortunately not really one of them. We do have rules and expectations that we expect all users to follow. It's also okay if this is your first wiki! We need you, too! What are you waiting for? Although, before you continue, we have important guidelines we need you to check out. You can find the rules below the important articles. Important articles Need help building out this community? * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! R U L E S These are what everyone goes by. When you join this wiki, you swear to follow these rules, be friendly, and keep everyone safe. Here's how you can see exactly what type of thing you can and can't do here. 'Please don't swear unless it's on your personal page. '''Personal pages are meant to be created by anyone, and it's easy! Just click the "ADD" button at the top right corner of your screen and write in the title of "Your username's Personal Page". Any pages titled anything but your username or a nickname will immediately be deleted and considered spam. If you don't like swearing do not look at personal pages. (Also, please don't swear around the founder). You may use words like piss, crap, and dang, though. ''This will result in a warning, another warning, and then a 15 day block, and then 17, and then a permanent ban. ''You have many chances but use them wisely. '''Do not badge or edit farm. '''Badge farming is basically like spamming, editing or creating something with absolutely no purpose just to earn an edits badge or something like that. We're working on getting achievements activated so it may be a while before this rule really applies to users. Even still, this can also be considered edit farming, which is when you make useless edits. If this happens, click "minor edit", especially if it's a spelling or grammar error. ''Doing this will earn you a warning, a 5 day block, a 6 day block, a 7 day block, an 8 day block and so on. Category:Browse